Mr. Mean the Mean Man and Friends
Mr. Mean the Mean Man and Friends is a parody, it is a Arthur the LMS Tank Engine and Friends version of Little Miss Daredevil the Little Miss and Friends. Cast * Mr. Mean as Thomas * Pongo (From 101 Dalmatians) as Edward * Little Miss Calamity as Henry * Little Miss Sunshine as Gordon * Little Miss Fun as James * Sally Seaplane (From Tugs) as Percy * Constance (From Theodore Tugboat) as Toby * Little Miss Quick as Duck * Peter Griffin (From Family Guy) and Dory (From Finding Nemo) as Donald and Douglas * Mighty Eagle (From Angry Birds) as Oliver * Hercules (From Tugs) as Diesel * Vern and Johnny (From Family Guy) as Bill and Ben * Big Bad Wolf (From Disney) as BoCo * Zodiac (Made up Tugs Character) as Daisy * Mr. Grumpy as Mavis * Little Miss Wise as Stepney * Mr. Mischief as Emily * Sigrid (From Theodore Tugboat) as Bertie * Zug (From Tugs) as Salty * Mr. Uppity as Harvey * Shrek (From Shrek) and Mr. Potato Head (From Toy Story) as Arry and Bert * Little Miss Whoops as Fergus * Buzz Lightyear (From Toy Story) as Skarloey * Woody (From Toy Story) as Rheneas * Leslie Ring as Sir Handel * Sea Rouge (From Salty’s Lighthouse) as Rusty * Terence (From TTTE) as Duncan * Little Miss Magic as Duke * Bluenose (From Tugs) as Fearless Freddie * Wreck It Ralph and Fix it Felix (From Wreck it Ralph) as Mighty Mac * Little Miss Daredevil as Arthur * Mr. Clever as Lady * Timon (From The Lion King) as Diesel 10 * Little Miss Twins as Splatter and Dodge * Max (From TTTE) as Sir Topham Hatt * Luke (From TTTE) as Lady Hatt * Monty (From TTTE) as Stephen Hatt * Buster (From TTTE) as Dowager Hatt * Yong Bao (From TTTE) as The Barber * Rusty (From TTTE) as The Angry Policeman * Ned (From TTTE) as Jeremiah Jobling * Shane and Skarloey (From TTTE) as The Stationmaster and his Wife * Culdee (From RWS) as The Refreshment Lady * Smelter (From Tugs) as Terence * Izzy Gomez (From Tugs) as Trevor * Little Miss Neat as Toad * Doc (From The Little Engine That Could 1991) as Derek * Old Rusty (From Tugs) as Bulgy * Mighty Mo (From Tugs) as Elizabeth * Bullseye (From Toy Story) as George * Little Miss Splendid as Murdoch * Mickey Mouse (From Disney) as Spencer * Sea Rouge (From Tugs) as Caroline * Chuck (From Angry Birds) as Cranky * Mr. Slow as Scruffey * Smudger (From TTTE) as Mr. Percival * Moody Margaret (From Horrid Henry) as Harold * Mr. Quiet as Rosie * Little Miss Bad as Smudger * Mr. Tall as Bulstrode * Oliver (From Theodore Tugboat) as Stanley * Red (From Angry Birds) as The Spiteful Brake Van * Jessie (From Toy Story) as Jack * Little Miss Helpful as Alfie * Canso (From Theodore Tugboat) as Oliver (Pack) * Bertie (From TTTE) and Homer (From The Simpsons) as Max and Monty * R.Boat (From Theodore Tugboat) as Kelly * Cleveland Brown (From Family Guy) as Ned * Caroquette (From Theodore Tugboat) as Isobella * Little Miss Naughty as Nelson * Mr. Grumble as Buster * Little Miss Moody (Made up Character) as Patrick * Skiff (From TTTE) as The Foreman * Cora (From RWS) as Miss Jenny * Tidy Ted, Spotless Sam and Goody Goody Gordon (From Horrid Henry) as The Horrid Lorries * Pumbaa (From The Lion King) as D261 * Mr. Bounce as Whiff * Zebedee (From Tugs) as Scruff * Billy Shoepack (From Tugs) as Dennis * Mr. Persnickety as Jeremy * Mr. Impossible as Molly * Lillie Lightship (From Tugs) as Billy * Mr. Bump as Belle * Grampus (From Tugs) as Flynn * Mr. Silly as Old Slow Coach * Fundy and Truro (From Theodore Tugboat) as Bash and Dash * Little Miss Brainy as Ferdinand * Mr. Boffo and Mr. Socko (From Salty’s Lighthouse) as Annie and Clarabel * Clayton (From Theodore Tugboat) as Rocky * Little Miss Stubborn as Proteus * Mary Ring as Hank * Top Hat (From Tugs) as Colin * Little Miss Chatterbox as Charlie * Mr. Devious (Made up Character) as Flora * Big Mickey (From Tugs) as Hector * Nantucket (From Tugs) as Bertram * Puffa (From Tugs) as Neville * Terrence (From Angry Birds) as Captain * Mr. Nosey as Den * Zorran (From Salty’s Lighthouse) as Dart * Dippy (From Elias The Little Rescue Boat) as Norman * Sharon Ring as Paxton * Rachel Ring as Sidney * Mr. Lazy as Madge * Pete (From The Little Engine That Could 1991) as Butch * The Old Guard’s Van (From The Thomas Magazines) as Hiro * Burke (From Tugs) as Victor * Blair (From Tugs) as Kevin * Randall (From Monsters, Inc.) as Thumper * Rabbit (From Winnie the Pooh) as Henrietta * Little Miss Giggles as Luke * Brian Ring as Merrick * Mater (From Cars) as Owen * Evil Harold (From TTTE) as Winston * Carla (From Theodore Tugboat) as Stafford * Rabid Rebecca (From Horrid Henry) as Stephen * Cabot (From Theodore Tugboat) as Millie * Little Miss Somersault as Connor * Mr. Happy as Caitlin * Mr. Strong as Ol’Wheezy * Sulley (From Monsters, Inc.) as Hee-Haw * Mrs. Tweedy (From Chicken Run) as Porter * Little Miss Busy as Gator * Little Miss Contrary as Timothy * Purplenose (Made up Thomas Character) as Vinnie * Jenna The Rude Diesel (From TTTE) as Ashima * Swifty (From Elias The Little Rescue Boat) as Yong Bao * Cruiser (From Elias The Little Rescue Boat) as Raul * Jafar (From Aladdin) as Hugo * Little Miss Tiny as Glynn * Little Miss Late as Philip * Zorran (From Tugs) as Bert * Robbie Rotten (From Lazy Town) as Rex * Stewie (From Family Guy) as Ryan Category:Brian Ring